Coding
by kai anbu
Summary: Seorang penulis muda menghilang dan Jet dkk harus menyelamatkannya di tengah markas Red Dragon, namun sebelum itu mereka harus bekerjasama dengan Jade, seorang mercenary... untuk challenge infantrum "Korbankan Kambingnya" dari pala; dan challenge Five-Fic-First dari Shiue. Warning: violence, mild gore, darah, ledakan, full action, no plot, mistypo dan OOC.


**Disclaimer:**

Tokoh yang muncul dalam Cowboy Bebop dan segala atribut yang ada di dalamnya, adalah milik **Studio Sunrise.**

Plot and Story, karakter **Jade Shiki**, adalah milik **Kai Anbu** (mine!)

Karakter **Knaque Trasvach **adalah _real person in the real word_, yang dimunculkan disini untuk memenuhi challenge **Infantrum**: _Victimization of real author as OC in the fic _dari **Pala/nutmeg-not-head** yang bertitel (**challenge Korbankan Kambingnya)**.

Untuk kepentingan cerita, Knaque disini bergender laki-laki (Tadinya mau dibuat perempuan seperti di dunia nyata, tapi nggak tega).

Fic ini juga sekaligus memenuhi **challenge Five-Fic-First dari FeiShiue **untuk fandom Cowboy Bebop. Ini adalah fic pertama Cowboy Bebop yang berbahasa Indonesia.

**Setting**

**(yang sudah tahu anime Cowboy Bebop langsung lewati saja):**

Masa depan, tahun 2077 lebih. Manusia telah berkoloni di tatasurya meninggalkan bumi, mereka mampu melakukan perjalanan luar angkasa melalui gerbang hyperspace yang ada di setiap planet atau stasiun luar angkasa. Untuk menggulangi kejahatan di tata surya, ISSP (Inter Solar System Police) juga memanfaatkan jasa _bounty hunter, _para pemburu bayaran, yang lazim disebut_** cowboys**_. Cowboy Bebop adalah cerita tentang para _cowboys _penghuni kapal ruang angkasa Bebop: Jet Black, pria raksasa yang mantan polisi; Spike Spiegel, mantan anggota kriminal Red Dragon yang insaf; Faye Valentine, perempuan cantik penipu dan penjudi kelas berat; Ed, anak jenius yang tingkah lakunya aneh; dan Ein, si anjing berintelejensi tinggi peliharaan mereka. Cerita ini menggunakan setting terjadi di satelit Mars, Phobos.

**Warning:**

OOCness (terutama untuk Vicious dan Knaque), mistypo, kekerasan, darah. Untuk kepentingan cerita, Knaque disini bergender laki-laki

* * *

::

::

::

CODING

::

::

::

* * *

Knaque membuka matanya perlahan.

Pertama, sepatunya sendiri yang ia lihat. Lalu lantai berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Ia sedikit merasa kebingungan ketika ia akhirnya menyadari kalau ia sedang duduk dalam posisi menunduk; masih mencari-cari dalam ingatannya, apa dan mengapa ia berada disini, dengan posisi duduk menunduk seperti ini.

Bau alkohol dan asap rokok yang kental menguar di udara. Knaque mengangkat kepalanya. Gerakan kecil itu terasa berat, diikuti denyutan hebat yang terasa nyeri di keningnya. Ada sesuatu yang basah dan lengket di sana; juga di hidungnya; cairan lengket itu juga mampir di bibirnya, lidahnya mengecap rasa asin. Darah.

Kesadarannya kembali dengan amat lambat, sampai ia menyadari sedang dalam keadaan terikat. Di atas sebuah kursi kayu, kedua tangannya diborgol ke belakang kursi, pergelangan tangannya pasti sudah memerah karena terasa panas disana.

"Hei, dia sudah sadar," Terdengar sebuah suara. Cempreng, mengesankan suara seorang bajingan pengecut yang bertubuh kurus. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya, ternyata dugaannya benar. Di depannya berdiri seorang lelaki kurus perlente, berkulit gelap dan berambut keriting yang bertampang arogan. Knaque langsung merasa silau dengan pakaian orang itu yang berwarna kuning menyala dengan celana jeans biru cerah, sungguh selera berpakaian yang buruk.

"Payah. Obat yang kau berikan tidak bisa membuat dia buka mulut. Dia malah teler dan meracau kalimat yang kita tidak mengerti. Ini membuang waktu. Bos bisa marah," Suara yang lain menyahut. Kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih berat._ Sepertinya orang gemuk bertubuh besar?_ Knaque menebak-nebak.

Benar. Temannya yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana, bertubuh gempal, berlemak banyak dan sedang memain-mainkan pistol. Berambut pirang dan berahang kokoh, wajahnya terlihat lebih sadis dari temannya yang kurus.

Rasa takut menyergapnya. Ia ingat. Ia kembali lagi ke ruangan ini.

Mereka menyergapnya beberapa jam yang lalu, melemparnya ke sebuah van, lalu mengikatnya ke sebuah tempat yang mirip gudang, di lantai dua sebuah tempat yang sepertinya diskotik. Ia bisa mendengar dentuman suara musik _house _dan keramaian di bawah kakinya.

Para penculiknya ini lalu menginterogasinya, menanyakan sebuah buku yang belum terbit. Ia telah menolak bicara dan terus menerus dipukuli. Terakhir yang ia ingat, si kurus itu menancapkan sebuah jarum suntik ke lehernya, memasukkan obat yang katanya berisi formula anti bohong.

"Dimana naskah itu?" Si gempal pirang maju mendekatinya, menjambak rambutnya yang coklat. Knaque ingin pingsan dengan bau rokok dan alkohol yang menguar dari mulutnya.

"Na-naskah apa?"

"Buku. _Indicators of Caesar's Fall,_"

_Oh, buku itu. _

Knaque melayangkan ingatannya ke sebuah dokumen yang ia simpan secara rahasia di apartemennya. Sebuah draft novel yang ia tulis dengan bahasa Navajo, bahasa yang hampir hilang, yang ia pelajari secara tidak sengaja ketika meriset bahan untuk novelnya yang pertama _The Rise of Caesar's Reign_.

_Huh, siapa yang menyewa mereka? Penerbit saingan? Atau author senior yang kukalahkan tirasnya di pasaran? _Ia mengingat dengan getir kalau dunia sastra juga bisa begitu kejam memperlakukan seorang penulis.

"... belum selesai kutulis.." jawabnya. Memang benar. Naskah _Caesar's Fall,_ sekuel untuk novel pertamanya, masih dalam draft kasar, belum selesai ia _proofread_ dan edit. Setelah itu, juga belum melewati proses editing dari penerbit. Jadi sebenarnya ia sudah menjawab dengan jujur, 'kan... kalau naskah itu memang belum selesai.

Si gempal membalasnya dengan pukulan. Apakah itu cincin, atau sesuatu yang keras terbuat dari logam, menyobek bibir Knaque hingga darah mengucur dari bibirnya. Menetes berjatuhan ke lantai. Rasa pedih memagut bibirnya, membuatnya mengerang pelan.

Otak Knaque yang peka menatap tetesan darahnya sendiri di lantai. _Wajahku pasti babak belur sekarang... _

"Huh, kau terus menjawab begitu saja dari tadi,"

_Imajinasi adalah kemerdekaanku. Kalian tak bisa merebutnya. Itu satu-satunya hal berharga yang aku punya. Cerita Caesar's Reign takkan kuserahkan pada kalian... _Untuk satu hal ini, Knaque merasa harga dirinya mengalahkan perlakuan yang mereka berikan kepadanya.

Ia dipukul sekali lagi di ulu hati. Ia mengerang.

_Kalau hanya dipukuli seperti ini sih,.. biasa. _

"Kalian belum berhasil juga?"

Ada suara sedingin es yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merinding.

Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam dan berambut kelabu, masuk ke dalam ruangan. Perawakannya mengesankan kemisteriusan dan bahaya; yang ikut membuat anak buahnya sedikit berjengit karena rasa hormat dan takut.

"Sudah hampir satu jam. Kalian terlalu lambat. Apakah kalian tidak tahu cara menyiksa?" Suaranya berat dan sedingin es.

Knaque merasa tengkuknya menjadi dingin. Ia merasakan ancaman.

"Ma-maaf Vicious," Lelaki gempal itu terbata-bata menjawabnya. Lalu ia memukul Knaque lagi, lebih keras sampai kursi yang dudukinya roboh ke belakang. Knaque ikut terjengkang ke belakang mengikuti kursinya.

"Cara kalian menyiksa seperti bermain dengan anak-anak," Lelaki bernama Vicious itu meremehkan. "Kuberi pelajaran bagaimana caranya membuat orang buka mulut."

Knaque merasakan ketakutan menjalari tubuhnya, ketika orang itu menghampirinya, kemudian berlutut di sebelahnya, yang masih terikat di kursi yang roboh. Vicious mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat. Mengacungkannya di samping wajah Knaque.

"Kalau kau memang kuat, cobalah tidak menjerit," Vicious berkata tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau kau memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suara, sebaiknya itu adalah jawaban jujur dimana kau menyimpan naskah buku itu,"

Telapak tangannya membekap mulut Knaque.

Seribu pikian liar menyerbu benak Knaque, megembalikan seluruh kesadarannya dengan cepat.

_A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

-o0o-

Jade melipat tangannya ketika ia memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga masuk ke lantai dua area terlarang di atas diskotik ilegal itu, sebuah disotik di daerah elit di distrik Phobos yang dikelola oleh sindikat mafia Red Dragon. Di belakangnya, Spike Spiegel yang mengenakan kacamata hitam dan topi baseball, tampak tenang mengikutinya. Jade sedikit kagum dengan Spike. Padahal, Spike juga manusia paling dicari di sindikat Red Dragon sebagai penghianat, namun ia dengan tenang mengikutinya berkeliaran di wilayah Red Dragon.

Ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, sambil menoleh ia sudah menduga ketika dua orang lelaki besar langsung menghadangnya di depan pintu.

"Ini area terbatas,"

"Aku harus bertemu bosmu,"

"Dia tak ada disini,"

"Ini urusan penting. Katakan, Jade Shiki dari Mercenary datang." Lanjut Jade.

Penjaga itu menatap orang yang ada di belakang Jade, yang baginya seperti seorang anak muda polos bertopi baseball yang salah alamat.

"Ini anak buahku, Spieg" terang Jade.

Spike merutuk dalam hati. _Spieg?_ Nama samaran yang buruk.

"Mercenary? Kau Jade Shiki dari Mercenary yang itu?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau masih bocah kemarin sore rupanya," Jade mencerca dengan pandangan melecehkan. Di seluruh Mars, nama Mercenary, kelompok tentara bayaran yang dipimpinnya sudah memiliki nama. Melakukan segala hal untuk uang, entah itu baik atau buruk, dengan rating keberhasilan hingga delapanpuluh persen. Padahal, Mercenary beranggotakan hanya sedikit orang.

Intimidasinya berhasil. Penjaga pintu yang pertama langsung menggeledahnya dan mengambil pistol Glock,yang berada di balik jasnya. Spike, yang sepertinya sudah menduga sebelumnya, memang sengaja tidak membawa senjata api apapun.

Ia langsung memberikan kode mata agar mereka mengikutinya.

Jet melihat ruangan itu. Lantai dua juga merupakan ruang pesta ekslusif, banyak para bawahan red Dragon yang sedang teler dengan wanita-wanita, narkoba dan minuman keras. Ia dibawa ke sebuah pintu.

Sudah kebiasaan Jade dan Spike untuk menyisir ruangan dan sekitarnya. Kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu, ia bisa memperkirakan berapa jumlah lawan yang harus ia hadapi.

Jade biasa melakukan pekerjaan dengan bayaran di muka. Tetapi untuk kali, ia memutuskan untuk membantu Jet Black, sobat lamanya di ISSP kala ia masih menjadi _bounty hunter._ Meskipun ia sudah naik level sekarang menjadi seorang tentara bayaran dan memimpin Mercenary, ia menerima tawaran Jet untuk membantu pekerjaannya menemukan seseorang yang hilang, seorang penulis muda bernama Knaque Trasvach. Ketika Knaque yang hilang itu teridentifkasi keberadaannya, tiba-tiba ia diculik oleh Red Dragon. Jet langsung meminta bantuannya karena Jade memiliki akses untuk masuk ke salah satu markas Red Dragon di Phobos. Jet dan anak buahnya tidak mungkin masuk ke sana secara terang-terangan, karena beberapa petinggi Red Dragon sudah mengenal mereka, apalagi Spike Spiegel, bawahan Jet yang dahulunya adalah anggota Red Dragon yang berkhianat. Spike pernah berurusan dengan Vicious, salah satu _hitman_ dari Red Dragon yang terkenal.

Vicious yang keji, Jade juga mengenal orang itu. Siapapun tidak akan pernah mau berurusan dengannya. Sejujurnya, bukan karena Jet adalah temannya sehingga ia bersusah payah menyusup ke tempat Red Dragon. Lebih karena ia juga mengenal orang yang menghilang ini. Knaque Trasvach...

Penjaga itu mengawal mereka ke sebuah pintu yang terletak agak jauh dari keramaian, yang juga dijaga seorang lelaki hispanik berbadan besar. Keduanya diminta menunggu sementara si penjaga itu masuk untuk melaporkan kedatangan Jade.

"MMMGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Sebuah lolongan kesakitan yang tertahan membahana terdengar dari balik pintu, mengagetkan Jade dan Spike.

_Sialan, apakah mereka mulai menyiksanya?_ Lolongan itu terasa khas seperti sentuhan interogasi. Baik Jade dan Spike merasa mereka harus bergegas.

"Apa itu?" Spike pura-pura bertanya pada si penjaga pintu.

"Hanya pekerjaan kecil yang dilakukan bos." Jawab si penjaga pintu. .

-o0o-

Hanya satu gerakan kecil dari Vicious, daun telinga Knaque sudah terbelah.

Kanque menjerit kesakitan, sekeras-kerasnya, suaranya tenggelam dalam bekapan tangan Kai. Air mata karena rasa sakit mengalir dari sudut matanya. Nafasnya tersengal, jantungnya berdentam kencang.

Vicious menepuk-nepuk telinga Knaque. Darah dari telinganya menciprat membasahi sekitar lantai.

Knaque kembali menjerit tertahan.

"Perhatikan ini baik-baik. Kalian bisa melanjutkan dengan beberapa sayatan, setiap daun telinga. Kalau masih belum bicara juga, pindah ke jari, potong saja ruasnya satu-satu. Paham?" Vicious menjelaskan dengan cara seperti seorang dosen memberikan petunjuk kepada mahasiswanya.

"Ba-baik, bos..."

"Sekarang, dimana naskah itu?" Vicious melepaskan bekapan tangannya.

Knaque bernafas terengah, rasa sakit di telinganya terasa amat pedih.

_Orang ini sinting. _

"Belum selesai kutulis! Masih draft kasar, kalau itu yang kau maksudkan..." Suaranya cepat, antara kepanikan dan ketakutan.

Vicious menatap kepada dua anak buahnya dengan pandangan mata seperti mengatakan "_tuh kan, pekerjaan ini gampang sekali bagiku"_.

"Kalau begitu dimana draft kasarnya?"

Knaque bimbang menjawab.

Vicious meremas daun telinga Knaque yag terluka dengan kasar.

"AAAAHHH!"

"Bicara!"

"Di-di bawah lemariku..."

"Lemari yang mana?"

"Bos, ada yang mencarimu,"

Vicious berhenti. Menoleh.

"Siapa?"

"Jade dari Mercenary."

Vicious berdiri, mengelap tangannya yang berlumuran darah dengan sapu tangan. Ia menyuruh si kurus dan si gempal melanjutkan, sementara menyuruh anak buahnya yang lain untuk mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Jade masuk ke ruangan. Ia terkejut bukan main melihat Vicious sendiri yang berada disitu. Tangannya langsung memberikan kode kepada Spike untuk jangan terburu-buru masuk ke ruangan. Spike menangkap kode itu, ia berhenti.

Jade langsung memiringkan tubuh melihat Knaque yang terikat di kursi yang roboh di lantai, te;inganya berdarah. Sepertinya Vicious sendiri yang menyiksanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Vicious, astaga... kau masih melakukan pekerjaan remeh seperti ini?" Sahut Jade, merendahkan. Ia menyebut nama Vicious untuk memberitahu Spike kalau Vicious ada disitu.

Spike merutuk dalam hati. _Sial, kenapa Vicious juga ada disini?_

"Jade. Ada apa kau kemari?" suara dingin Vicious terdengar sampai luar, meyakinkan Spike akan keberadaan Vicious.

"Pekerjaan. Kita harus bicara,"

Knaque melihat seorang lelaki tampan, berpakaian perlente dan beracamata berada di ambang pintu, sebelum si kurus dan si gempal itu menghampiriya lagi.

"Vicious, aku harus bilang bahwa kita punya sasaran yang sama. Karena itu aku harus mengatakannya padamu".

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang ini, Knaue Trasvach, harus kujemput,..." Jade langsung berkata, sekaligus memberitahu Spike yang masih berada di balik dinding untuk bersiap.

Spike menyiapkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk bertarung, kontak senjata akan terjadi. Ia melirik si hispanik penjaga pintu, menebak-nebak berada dimana pistolnya.

"Wah, Jade. Aku tidak tahu apa pekerjaanmu, tapi aku juga membutuhkan orang ini, Mao Yenren membutuhkan informasi penting darinya,"

Terdengar suara Knaque yang kembali mengerang.

"Kalau begitu aku harus merebutnya dengan paksa," Jade memperbaiki kacamatanya, sinar matanya berubah serius, yang disambut Vicious dengan senyuman keji. Jade sudah hafal di luar kepala, dialog ini akan memancing anak buah Vicious untuk mengeluarkan pistol dari balik bajunya...

Belum sempat ia membidikkan senjatanya, Jade langsung menyambut tangan si lelaki itu dan memutar tubuhnya, sekaligus memelintir pergelangan tangannya, mematahkan tangannya, merebut pistolnya, dan mengacungkan larasnya ke kepala Vicious. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik.

Vicious hanya berdiri mematung.

"Aku hanya dengar rumor kalau Equilibrium-mu sangat cepat dan efisien. Ternyata benar," Sahut Vicious.

Equilibrium, adalah aliran beladiri rahasia yang didalami oleh Jade. Jade tersenyum.

Si penjaga pintu bergegas masuk ke dalam, dan melihat kepala bosnya telah ditodong pistol oleh tamunya. Ia akan mengeluarkan pistol, yang juga langsung disambut oleh Spike, merebutnya dengan gerakan yang mirip.

Spike terlihat oleh Vicious.

Meskipun berkacamata dan bertopi, Vicious sangat mengenali postur tubuhnya dan gerakan Jet-Kune-Do itu. Spike Spiegel, mantan sahabat karibnya di Red Dragon dulu, sesama _hitman_, yang telah berkhianat dan juga merebut kekasihnya.

Mata Vicious memicing. Ia meraba pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan pedang dengan gerakan tak terduga. Jade tahu ia terlambat. Ia menembak, tetapi Vicious yang ahli pedang, baginya mengelak dari peluru dari pistol yang sudah terbidik adalah mudah.

"Spike!"

Peluru yang dilontarkan Jade memecahkan kaca. Ratusan pecahan kaca jendela beterbangan.

-o0o-

Faye Valentine masih menunggu dengan sabar di dalam pesawat satu kabinnya, Red Tail, ketika mendengar suara tembakan yang terdengar tak jauh dari sana.

"Huh? Sudah dimulai,"

Ia memanskan mesinnya, menerbangkannya ke arah suara. Ia mencari jendela dimana keributan terjadi. Lalu mengarahan senjata pesawatnya ke sana.

"Spike, kau hutang mesiu padaku," Faye memejet tombol riffle.

TATATATTATATATATAT!

-o0o-

Knaque memjaman matanya ketika peluru beterbangan di atas kepalanya, seseorang-bukan, sesuatu di luar sana sepertinya menyerang ruangan itu dengan senapan mesin lewat jendela. Ia selamat karena posisinya yang merebah terikat diatas kursi yang roboh, sedang si kurus dan si gempal menjadi sasaran empuk peluru. Pria kejam bernama Vicious yang barusan menyiksanya justru telah keluar dari pintu, menyerang pria bertopi baseball dan berkacamata hitam yang berada di luar ruangan dengan pedang. Sedangkan si kacamata perlente yang menodongkan pistol tadi... kemana dia?

Si kacamata sudah berada diatasnya, merenggut kerah baju Knaque dengan kasar, menyeretnya ke tempat yang aman untuk berlindung.

Knaque tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan. Terselamatkan? Tidak juga. Berada di tengah baku tembak begini, terlalu cepat kalau ia merasa aman.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Knaque di tengah kepanikan.

Si kacamata membalikkan kursi Knaque, menembak borgolnya hingga tangannya menjadi bebas.

"Jade Shiki, fans berat." Jawaban si kacamata terdengar hanya sekedar asal, tetapi Knaque merasakan kelegaan karena setidaknya si kacamata itu berada di pihaknya. Sekilas ia merasa lucu diselamatkan oleh seorang fans berat, ia ingin berterimakasih, tetapi kemudian Jade langsung mencengkram bahunya, memaksanya untuk menaiki jendela.

Knaque melihat ke bawah... ketinggiannya sekitar dua puluh meter di atas tanah... ia melihat pesawat kecil satu kabin terbang di depannya, dengan ruangan satu kokpit yang terbuka. Seorang wanita cantik berwajah Asia mengendarainya, menatap Knaque sambil mengarahkan satu tangan kepadanya.

_Lompat ke sini. Ke pesawat. _

"Loncat!" Teriak Jade.

Knaque menutup mata, ia melompat sekuat tenaga. Tangannya menggapai meraih pinggiran kokpit, langsung disambut wanita itu menarik bajunya untuk masuk ke dalam kokpit, di ruang sempit di samping kursi wanita itu.

"Faye!" Jade berteriak, ia ikut melompat, kali ini lompatannya lebih jauh sehingga tubuhnya mendarat langsung di atas wanita itu, dengan kepala di tengah dada si wanita yang langsung menyambutnya dengan sumpah serapah.

"Jade! Bukan begini rencananya, 'kan? Masa kau mau langsung kabur?"

"Hah! Memangnya aku dibayar disini?" Jade menjawab dengan wajah jahil. "Spike sudah memberikan kunci cadangan Swordfish padaku, antar aku ke tempat parkir, Faye."

Wanita bernama Faye menerbangkan pesawatnya, berhenti sebentar di lapangan parkir tak jauh dari tempat itu. Jade langsung melompat ke bawah, tepat di sebelah sebuah pesawat satu awak lain, dengan tulisan kecil "Swordfish" di salah satu sayapnya. Swordfish adalah pesawat pribadi Spike.

Faye meneruskan perjalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Knaque memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Siapa kalian?"

"_Cowboys_," Jawab Faye pendek.

_Pemburu bayaran. _

-o0o-

"Spike! Ternyata kita cepat sekali bertemu!" Vicious menghunuskan pedangnya, menusuk lurus. Spike menangkis dengan pistol, lalu menembak ke arah lain, ke arah satu anak buah yang meghampiri mereka.

"Vicious, aku tak menduga kau disini," Jawab Spike polos, sambil berkelit lincah menghindari tusukan dan tebasan Vicious yang berikutnya, lari berlari menjauh. Ia tidak berminat untuk melawan Vicious hari ini. Yang penting ia kabur. Karena melawan Vicious, tidak bisa dengan pistol saja, tangan yang akan membidik bisa-bisa sudah terpotong sebelum picunya ditarik.

"Huh, ini reuni yang tak terduga!" Vicious mengejar Spike.

Spike berhenti. Di depannya sudah berkumpul beberapa orang anggota Red Dragon, mengepungnya. _Mampuslah aku,_ pikir Spike. Ia berbalik. Vicious berlari siap menyerangnya.

DUAR !

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi antara ia dan Vicious. Dinding di samping mereka hancur karena ledakan. Lalu disusul dua ledakan berikutnya yang memecah kepungan anggota Red Dragon.

Spike yang berlindung, melihat kalau sekarang tercipta tiga lubang besar di dinding. Di balik lubang, melayang pesawat Swordfish miliknya dengan meriam yang masih mengeluarkan asap. Kokpitnya terbuka, dikendarai oleh Jade. Ia langsung melompat keluar, ke kokpit Swordfish, dan melaju kabur dari tempat itu.

Menjauh, ia melihat Vicious yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

-o0o-

Knaque masih terkaget-kaget ketika Faye membawanya ke pesawat lain yang jauh lebih besar di zona aman di antariksa, sebuah pesawat bernama Bebop.

Di dalam Bebop, Faye langsung duduk di sofa dan menyetel TV, begitu santai seolah-olah penyelamatan yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah rutinitas.

Sementara, Knaque langsung diberi pertolongan oleh kapten Bebop yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Jet Black. Tubuhnya besar dengan satu tangan mekanis, tetapi wajah brewoknya tampak ramah. Ia memberikan es dan kompres, membantu membersihkan luka-luka dan lebam di wajah Knaque, dan juga menawarkan untuk memberikan "pertolongan pertama" pada telinga Knaque yang darahnya mulai mengering.

Knaque mengiyakan.

_Tidak semua author punya pengalaman telinganya dijahit, _ia mencoba berpikir positif. Padahal, ia tahu pasti akan sangat sakit ketika...

"AAAAH..." Ia mengerang saat Jet menyemprotkan _chlorethyl_ ke telinganya. Sangat perih di awal, namun langsung telinganya menjadi kebas. Jet kemudian mnyiapkan jaruh jahit yang berbentuk lengkung. Knaque ngeri melihatnya.

"Apa kau dokter?"

"Hmm?" Jet sedang mencuci jaru itu dengan alkohol. "Bukan"

Knaque menyesali kenapa ia mengiyakan saja tadi.

"Tapi dulu aku polisi, dan sudah mengikuti pelatihan P3K berlisensi," Ia tersenyum. "Oke, siap ya?"

Knaque berpikir akan terasa sakit. Tetapi ternyata tidak, ia hanya merasakan geli di telinganya ketika jarum jahit lengkung itu menusuk daun telinganya, karena sebelumnya telah terbius lokal leh chlorethyl.

"Mengapa mereka menginginkan bukuku?" Knaque bertanya sembari menringis-ringis ngeri ketika Jet menarik benang jahitan yang pertama.

"Masalahnya berasa di novelmu yang pertama, Mr. Trasvach," Jet menjawab sedikit formal, seolah menempatkan Knaque dalam posisi sebagai seorang penulis terhormat.

"_The Rise of The Caesar's Reign?" _

"Mereka membutuhkan sebuah kode," Jawab Jet. "Inter-Stellar Security Agency, ISSA, badan keamanan antar planet, menemukan sebuah kode rahasia dalam novelmu. Lalu mereka berkomunikasi menggunakan kode itu untuk menyamarkan sebah dokumen rahasia yang dikejar oleh pasukan pemberontak Mars. Pasukan pemberontak menyewa Red Dragon untuk mendapatkan naskah buku sekuel dari Caesar's Reign, karena itu mereka menculikmu,"

"A-apa?!"

"Ada bocoran infrmasi dari ISSA kalau mereka juga akan menggunakan kode rahasia yang diprediksi akan muncul dalam novelmu yang berikutnya. Karena itu, supaya pasukan pemberontak selangkah di depan, mereka menginginkan naskah sekuelnya... _The Indicators of the Caesar's Fall_?" Jet memastikan kebenaran judulnya, sambil menarik jahitan kedua.

_Plagiasi sudah bermasalah, tetapi ini lebih gila lagi_. Knaque hanya bisa ternganga. _ISSA menggunakan novelku sebagai kode rahasia mereka? Yang benar saja..._

"Karena itu mereka menginginkan lanjutannya." Knaque menghela nafas.

"Knaque," Jet mendekat. "...apa kau benar-benar menuliskan sebuah kode dalam novelmu?"

Knaque menelan ludah.

"Uhm...Ya," jawabnya pelan.

_Tetapi hanya untuk pembaca yang hebat, yang bisa mengenali pola yang ada di balik kalimat-kalimat di novelku. Mungkin seorang pemecah kode, atau kriptograf yang hebat... _

"Aku menuliskan kode rahasia siapa yang berada di balik pemberontakan Kaisar dalam cerita itu, dalam bentuk kode yang tersamar diantara cerita. Itu biasa kulakukan supaya tulisanku tidak bisa diplagiat."

"Entah bagaimana kode itu bisa terbaca dan dimanfaatkan. Itu yang menyeretmu dalam kondisi ini,"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Berhenti menjadi penulis?" Jet berkomentar, sedikit asal, maksudnya menawarkan solusi, tapi saran itu membuat Knaque menghela nafas panjang.

_Tidak bisa. Menulis itu kebutuhanku untuk lari dari dunia nyata,_... Pikirnya, teringat draft kasar trilogi novelnya yang tersimpan di sebuah tempat rahasia di bawah lemari apartemennya.

"Tulis saja dua buah buku. Buat kode yang lain. Itu akan mengacaukan keutuhan kodenya, mereka akan pusing," Faye menjawab enteng.

Kedua lelaki itu menoleh. Faye benar.

"Ya, itu usulan bagus," Kata Jet.

Knaque hanya tersenyum getir. _Apa mereka tahu bagaimana sulitnya menulis sebuah novel?_ Tapi ide itu memang terdengar lebih baik daripada berhenti menulis sama sekali

Jet mendengar sebuah pesawat mendarat di atas Bebop. Spike dan Jade, keduanya sudah datang. Kedua lelaki itu masuk ke dalam dek dengan rokok di mulut masing-masing. Spike langsung melempar tubuhnya di kursi, yang langsung disambut Faye dengan tagihan hutang peluru riffle pesawatnya.

Sedang Jade hanya berlalu melewati mereka berdua, berdiri di depan Knaque dan Jet, menatap mereka berdua. Kedua tangannya masuk ke saku, sepertinya ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Jet, Vicious ada disana. Kalau ia bermusuhan dengan Spike, itu urusan kalian Masalahnya, aku jadi terlibat. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Red Dragon," ia berbicara dengan Jet, tapi matanya tak lepas memandang Knaque, yang merasa tengkuknya kembali dingin. _Orang ini sama berbahayanya dengan pria bernama Vicious tadi. _

"Author ini milikku, Jet. Aku yang menyelamatkannya. Biarkan aku yang _memilikinya_,"

Knaque merasa perutnya bergejolak. _A-apa maksud perkataannya?_

Jet menyelesaikan jahitannya di telinga Knaque, meletakkan pinset dan jarum, lalu berdiri menghadap Jade.

"Jade! Santai saja. Jangan pamer Eqilibriummu disini!" Teriak Spike dari sofa, santai. Tetapi tangan kanannya meraba pinggangnya dimana disana ada pistol disana. Faye, tampaknya tak berminat dengan konflik susulan, hanya memindah-mindah saluran TV dengan malas.

"Ayolah, Jade," Di luar dugaan, Jet justru mengeluarkan nada suara yang merajuk. " . Kau 'kan juga pernah berhutang padaku. Bebop-ku harus kuurus, belum lagi memberi makan orang-oarang itu", Jet menoleh pada Spike dan Faye yang duduk santai di sofa. Ia mencoba bernegoisasi. "Bayaran dari ISSP untuk mengembalikan author ini dengan selamat juga tidak begitu besar... Kau tega mau merebut dia dariku?"

Wajah Jade berubah masam seketika.

Bibirnya merengut, lalu ia menghela nafas, mengangkat bahu.

"Huh. Kau memang layak kukasihani. Oke, dia milikmu." Jade berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jet.

"Fhiuh,..." Knaque menarik nafas lega. Tubuhnya melorot di kursi. Ia baru saja berpikir pria bernama Jade ini akan menyeretnya ke baku tembak yang lain di atas Bebop, lalu menyerahkannya ke Red Dragon atau pasukan pemberontak.

"Lihat, dia sampai ketakutan," Jet berkelakar, menyalahkan Jade atas ketegangan yang dialami Knaque. Jade tertawa keras.

"Oh ya, satu lagi," Jade tiba-tiba menepuk kepalanya, seolah teringat sesuatu. Ia meraba kantong dari dalam jasnya.

Jet menunduk waspada sementara Spike langsung berdiri mengarahkan pistol ke arah Jade.

Jae hanya tersenyum, mengeluakan sebuah novel _The Rise of Caesar's Reign_ dari balik jasnya. Pria berbau mesiu itu memberikannya kepada Knaque. Kalimat berikutnya adalah kalimat yang Knaque sendiri menganga tak percaya, menyadari arti gestur itu.

"Aku minta tanda tangan, oke?"

_Tidak semua Author memiliki penggemar yang berbahaya. _

Knaque tidak tahu ia harus merasa senang atau gugup...

FIN

* * *

Note from Author:

Saya tidak melangkahi zona nyaman itu. Malah kembali ke genre action yang penuh ledakan dan baku tembak. Jade Shiki, agak-agak Gary Stu pula, duh... Vicious yang dingin disini juga OOC karena banyak omong...

Ya ampun Kai, ini fic apa? Jauh dari Mystery, Thriller, Tragedy, Drama? Aduh jauh banget. Semoga Pala puas dengan fic ini. Pendek banget plotnya, soalnya. Maaf karena ada adegan sadis interogasi itu, makanya Knaque harus bergender male disini. Btw, ini dalah oneshoot terpanjangku (4363 kata), isinya malah adegan yang pendek. Maaf-maaf-maaf, ya... (#berlutut)

Review and flame, please...

* * *

TAMBAHAN.

Jade melompat turun ke bawah, Jet Black mengantarnya hingga ke markas Mercenary yang terletak di salah satu distrik di Deimos.

"Sampai jumpa, nona. Kapan-kapan kita kencan lagi di udara," ia melambai kepada Faye. Faye hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa garing.

"Tentara bayaran yang menyebalkan," Faye mengeluh. "Tapi dia ganteng,"

"Lalu, bagaimana dia?" Spike melirik Knaque.

"Kita serahkan ke ISSP, biar mereka melindunginya dari kawanan Red Dragon," Jawab Jet.

"Dan kau juga harus menulis dua buku, atau tiga malah, supaya kode itu kacau. Wah, selamat bekerja," Faye yang seksi berjalan melewatinya, kembali menonton TV.

_Padahal aku memikirkan kode itu berbulan-bulan. Sekarang aku harus membuat kode yang baru utuk keselamatan hidupku? Jangan bercanda. _Knaque menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba ia terpikir sebuah ide.

"Beleh aku menulis tentang kalian?"

"Heh? Kami?" Jet dan Spike mengerutkan kening. Keduanya berpandangan.

"Ya, kukira kehidupan para _cowboys_ sangat menarik, bukan?" Knaque berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Uang," Faye langsung memotong di belakangnya.

"Bayar dulu untuk disclaimernya,"

REALLY FIN


End file.
